


Vestigium Drarry, MoonPad

by BRBelgarde, Kitty_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRBelgarde/pseuds/BRBelgarde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Something weird is going on with Draco and Harry's magic....something to do with their energy...and it seems as though the only other wizards who can relate are Sirius and Remus, who are no where to be found. How will these boys struggle through a forbidden connection, a forbidden love, and a secret that eats them alive?Through a spell that Dumbledore shows Harry, Harry is able to see the Vestigium curse through his godfather's eyes, whether or not he wants to continue will be up to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was settling into his seat in his favorite car of the Hogwarts Express, Hermione matter-of-factly updating Ron and him about her summer vacation when he caught his eye. His usual snarl set in place as he stared at him with disgust. Harry noticed the veins in his arms, the way his skin seemed stretched over his newly shaped body and immediately retracted his gaze, training himself from year two when to challenge the gaze or submit to it. 

He felt Ron’s gaze brooding into the side of his face. He chose to ignore it, shoving his fingers under his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “It sounds like you had a good vacation,” Harry replied once he felt a pause in her conversation, exhaustion shaping his sentence into a sigh as he felt the same pull he had felt his entire vacation. His fingertips and scalp felt as though they had pins and needles inside of them shift and moving with him. His powers must be getting stronger, he thought. 

He felt the car quiet and quickly painted a smile on, “Dudley went through puberty this summer, you should have heard his voice,” they began to laugh, “Potter,” he screeched, his voice breaking causing them to laugh, “Mommy, Potter made me tea too cold.” More laughter. 

Soon the laughs and stories got them to their destination. Hogwarts. As they filed out of the train Harry could feel the nervous energy from the first years and thought back to his first year. The blonde/white head sticking out among the crowd not just due to the unique shade of hair but the ruckus of his luggage being spilled. He couldn’t help but smile and shake his head at the memory of Draco’s face going bright red with embarrassment, his voice exuding a degrading tone to cover it up. It didn’t fool Harry. It rarely did. 

…

As they shuffled into the Great Hall they heard a low murmuring and quickly observed what all the fuss was about. At the front of the room stood a dual stage, black upon first glance but upon further inspection hues of green, yellow, red, and blue shimmered back. They were seated and awaited the explanation of the stage in almost silence, if you ignore Ron’s incessant questions about why the stage was there with a mouth full of turkey. 

“Ronald, we have as much information as you do, remember?” Hermione explained, annoyed. 

“Oh,” he muttered around a spoonful of figgy pudding. 

They carried on silently as a hush came over the Hall. Dumbledore was walking up to the podium, his robe perhaps the most ornate Harry has seen him in, trailed behind him like a cloud of smoke. Dumbledore rarely had to ask for silence, when he stood the energy in the room shifted, we knew it was time to quiet down. The place settings vanished, Ron’s face turning quite sour as he chewed his mouthful of turkey and potatoes. 

“Tradition,” he began, his voice just as smoky as the robe trailing behind him, “must start somewhere.” He stared out into all of our face, scanning them, quizzing them. “Dueling used to be one of Hogwarts’ greatest achievements. One of our legacies,” he paused, letting the news fill the room, fill our minds, and then, “Tonight, we bring this tradition, this legacy, back.” A few students cheered, the energy in the room becoming excited and mysterious. 

Snape stood and met Dumbledore at the podium with the same melancholic eyes and straight face Harry could never scrape from the inside of his eyelids. “Professor Snape,” Dumbledore continued, “was once the most revered dueler in Slytherin. As it is so, Professor Snape will be taking over the dueling club.”

Dumbledore stepped away from the podium and a beaming Snape stepped into his place. He quickly flipped his hair back before saying, “Dueling will train your mind, your wand, and your spells. You must be able to predict the next move while simultaneously thinking of a spell to counter that move. You will be tested.” A scared, hopeful quiet fell over the hall as Snape’s eyes scanned the tables, the colors within the dueling stage growing brighter and swirling faster as if the stage was filled with a black, glittering liquid and the current within such stage has sped up. Harry became transfixed watching green and red swirl around each other. At first, the aggressiveness of it all captured him. Green and red avoiding each other at every chance they got until something...something calmed them, green caressed red and flowed simultaneously. They flowed only because the other did, resting and relying on one another in an effortless, smooth dance. 

“A demonstration, perhaps?” Snape said, the mellow tones of his voice envibing a creepiness a distracted Harry couldn’t quite place. He was still watching the green and red colors mix and mash and form together when he heard Snape snap, “Potter!”

Harry snapped back to reality and looked him in the face. 

“Perhaps someone with such innate abilities to deflect curses could properly display the skills needed,” Snape’s voice dripped with venom with each syllable. 

Harry stood in his seat upon hearing his name and shakily walked up to the stage where Snape has gestured for him to stand. He stood there, swallowing the lump in his throat back as Ron and Hermione shot him empathetic glances. He smiled nervously back. 

The hall fell quiet as Snape glared for his next victim making a big show at looking over every table even though they all knew what house the next opponent would be from. 

“Ahhh,” Snape gruffly let out, “Malfoy. Potter and Malfoy, a duel of the ages!” He almost yelped. With a smile spreading in his sadistic eyes, he ushered Draco up to the middle of the stage, gesturing Potter over. While he talked at the crowded Malfoy and Potter stood nose to nose glaring at one another. Harry’s heart was beating, but something told him it wasn’t from fear. He could see the small vein in Draco’s throat throbbing, his heart was beating too. 

“Ready to lose, Potter?” 

“In your dreams,” Potter muttered, both of them bringing their wands in front of their faces, in line with the bridge of their nose. Draco sideways smirked, making Harry catch his breath. They stepped back while staring each other in the face, their wands never straying. Snape stood in the middle, counting down, but all Harry could hear was the pounding of his own heart. 

With a dramatic wave of his arms, Snape screamed, “Duel!” and Potter was muttering his first spell. He flicked his wrist and murmured his spell, feeling the pull from his body through his wand, a feeling he had never felt before, before he heard his wand go, “BOOM”, saw his spell his Malfoy’s and simply fizzle out. 

The crowd stopped cheering, the hall went silent. Draco looked from his wand to Harry, back to his wand. 

Dumbledore stood at the end of the stage, staring at the boys, quietly mouthing, “Vestigium”. It’s all Potter remembered before the stage cracked and broke, black water spilling out, the green and red rushing towards him as his vision went foggy. 

“Potter!” He heard Draco shout. 

“Vestigium,” he murmured. Then all went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“This dueling thing could be fun.” Sirius said, standing from his perch on the arm of the chair Remus was sitting in. James raised an eyebrow, putting down the book he wasn’t actually reading. 

 

“I agree. I can’t wait to go against Snivellus. Think we can request opponents?” He said, grinning. 

 

Remus, who was actually reading, looked over the top of  _ Strategies for Defensive Magic _ . 

 

“Leave him be. He’s been through enough this semester.” The meek boy said, his eyes stern. Sirius turned to look at him, his own blue eyes narrowed. 

 

“You’re always sticking up for the greasy rat.” He commented. Remus fixed his eyes on his friend. 

 

“I just don’t see the point in being unnecessarily cruel.” He replied, eyes sliding back down to the pages of his book. Sirius put a hand up and pushed the book down. 

 

“Listen. He threatened to tell everyone-“ he began, but Remus cut him off. 

 

“Yes, because you thought it would be fun to use my  _ situation _ to scare him. You aren’t without fault here.” He said, closing the book, snapping Sirius’s fingers. He stood, and Sirius reached out. James looked away, feel uncomfortable. 

 

“Listen, it was-“

 

“A slip in judgement, yes. So you’ve said.” Remus snapped back. He turned to leave, presumably to go upstairs, and Sirius followed. 

 

“Remus. REMUS!” Sirius called out, chasing him up the stairs. Remus turned when he reached the landing, and Sirius ran into him. He instinctively put his hands on the smaller boys hips. 

 

“Hey. We need to talk, okay? We need to talk about this.” Sirius cocked his head toward the bedrooms. Remus sighed, turning and walking into the dormitory with Sirius on his heels. He pulled back the curtain on his bed and sat, Sirius sitting beside him. They pulled the curtain closed. 

 

“Silencio.” Sirius whispered, his wand out. They could speak in private now. 

 

“Well. Say what you want to say.” Remus said brusquely. 

 

Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss against Remus’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “We got in too deep. We thought...we thought we could have one over on him.”

 

“And in the end I become a weapon. Something to be feared. Do you have any idea how that feels. To know that’s how you think of me? I thought you and James...saw me differently. Like a person. You especially.” Remus pulled away, putting a foot between himself and his lover. “You especially, Sirius.”

 

Sirius leaned closer, his hands searching for Remus’. “You know I don’t think of you like that. You know I see you as a person. As a man. We, I mean I...I can’t explain why we did what we did. We weren’t thinking. We should have thought about what it would do to you.”

 

“But you didn’t. You didn’t think. And now we’re on thin ice.” Remus pulled away again, but Sirius leaned in closer, trying to pull Remus to him. 

 

“Don’t say that. We can work through this. Let me apologize. Let me show you how I feel about you, Moony-“

 

“Don’t. Don’t call me that.” 

 

“Remus. Remus John Lupin.” Sirius said softly, kissing him. Remus pulled away again, his hand on Sirius’ jaw. 

 

“Stop. Don’t.” He said, but Sirius grabbed his hands and held them. 

 

Remus stood and pulled away, pulling back the curtain. There stood James. 

 

“Spell didn’t work.” The Potter boy said. “He said stop, mate. Better listen.”  Sirius stood, and hissed, “piss off Potter,” before storming out of the room. 

 

Remus sat back down on his bed and put his head in his hands. 

 

James decided it would be best to leave him alone. 


End file.
